House of Holidays
by Justahouseofanubisibuna
Summary: The Holidays are hitting Anubis house! Fabians having a rough time getting through between everything. He has one wish for Christmas, to see his ex- girlfriend again. Is his wish what he wanted and how far will he go to get there. (Even though it's past Christmas, it's still enjoyable and gets better after chapter 3.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just to tell you this is not the format for upcoming chapters. This is an epilogue, please read the story.**

Chapter 1:  
Fabians Pov:  
This year it's been a rough one. Christmas is approaching but I'm not in the spirit, I keep having relapses and memory outbursts of nina.

Mara didn't return to dorm while attending St Johns College. She went off the bigger, and better things but I, I stayed to be with my friends or what's left of them.

Willow left, even though I was never that close to her. Patricia left but transferred to St. JOHNS, mostly because she was jealous of Eddie and kt but at least their together. Don't get me wrong, I liked mara, but as a friend and nothing more and a week after our first kiss at the prom, I tried to breakup with her but I didn't have the heart. So it was almost good she didn't come back.

But I'd still give anything to spend one more day with NINA.

The biggest relapse hit me two days ago when Alfie, Eddie and I went shopping at the mall for Eddie to buy something for Patricia's birthday. While we were their at the store that was totally like not her style but kt thought there would be something there she'd like. While we were in there, there was a selection called the Amber Millington collection. We knew that had to of been amber. Alfie was over willow, they ended on a bad note, Alfie missed amber and I did too, she was one of my very best friends. I thought of all the times that we had. Nina. Oh, how I missed her, I couldn't and can't stop thinking about her. I decided I needed to take my mind off things and went ice skating with Alfie and kt. Kt and Alfie played a trick on me. And awful one. They locked me in the closet with nothing other than an elf costume in the uk southern lo mall after they dumped pickle juice ALL over me. I walked out looking for them. I was pulled over to work as an Elf than for The Santa at the mall! I had an outburst about how I was not hired to be an elf! "This job is for losers, If never ever consider working as an elf." I said to the security guard. I was in a sappy mood so I wasn't myself. Then the Santa Clause came over to me and asked me what I wanted for Christmas. I couldn't believe that he was actually asking or that I answered. "To be reunited with my ex- girlfriend" I said. It's only gotten worse since that moment. I don't know what to do.

**Hi! the story will become much longer but this is short because it's an epilogue. I'll update soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

2 more days passed and one good thing happened. And it was for Alfie.

For Alfie, he must of made a wish like Fabian. But his came true.

One day, he went shopping with Jerome (more christmas shopping) . There was a large crowd over in front of the store that they had visited not to long ago. Alfie saw something, someone. Amber. He told Jerome he'd be right back, not saying where he was going or why. He wanted all eyes on him. Alfie walked up to the front of the line, basically cutting everyone who was waiting for autographs. *Angry crowd screams*

"I'm sorry sir, you can't cut the-. Alfie?"said Amber.

"Hey, Amber." Said Alfie.

"Jeremy, can you tell the crowd I'm going on break?" Amber asked.

Jeremy nodded.

Alfie smiled.

"How are you, Alfie?"asked Amber.

"I'm good, you?" Alfie asked.

"I'm okay."said amber.

"It looks like your doing well for yourself, well if you... You know what I mean"said Alfie.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Amber questioned.

"Oh, umn. (Scratches head) I meant if your on your own, independent living." Said Alfie.

"You wanted to know if I was single? Didn't you? (Laughs)" asked amber.

"What! No... I uh." said Alfie. "I am." Said Amber.

"Would you like to catch up Sometime? I mean if your still here?" Alfie asked.

"I actually would love to." Said amber.

"Are you staying at your moms house?" Asked Alfie.

"Yea, I won't get out of my meeting until 7pm, so 8 tommorrow?"Amber asked.

"Perfect."said Alfie. "See you then!" Amber

And just like that, Alfies world lit up. He wanted all of ambers attention for himself, so he didn't even bother to mention it to any one at anubis. He considered telling Fabian and still is because he is just so mopey! He couldn't wait for his date.

Alfie went off to his date with Amber.

*knock knock*

"Alfie, I know you dorm at anubis still." Said amber rushing out of the door.

"I. Uh." Alfie said. "Were going there now." Exclaimed Amber.

"Ambs, No." Alfie said.

"Excuse me?" Asked amber.

"Well, you see..."said alfie.

"Yup, exactly what I thought. Let's go." Said Amber.

*car ride*

"So." Amber said to break the silence she couldn't bare.

"Er. Were almost there." Said Alfie.

"Why don't you want me to go see everyone?" Said Amber.

"Not everything's the same. It's not what it was. And..."said Alfie.

"And what?" Asked Amber.

"I kind of just wanted to spend time alone with you. " said Alfie.

"Oh... Ohhhhh. Well I mean this is a date right?" Amber said with awe.

"- yes!" Said Alfie.

"How is everyone?" Asked amber.

"You'll see soon enough. Were here." Said Alfie.

*they walked into anubis house*

"Fabian! Eddie! Patricia, Jerome, joy! KT! Trudy! Come down here!" Exclaimed Alfie.

"What's wrong?... Amber?" Asked joy.

"That's me!" Said Amber while giving joy a hug.

Eddie and KT walked in.

And before they said hi, " Eddie! You are with KT and not Patricia? How could you?" Amber , Im still with Patricia! Kt and "I don't like each other like that." Said Eddie.

"Were just friends." Said Kt.

Patricia walked down at the wrong time .

"Who's just friends?"asked Patricia.

Before anyone could answer:

"Uh hello! Patricia!" Amber said friendly while waving.

"Amber!" Patricia said with excite hugging her.

Jerome then came down. "Ambers here?" Jerome asked.

"Yes, she is. Thanks to me. " Alfie said.

"Uh. No, you didnt want to bring me here. The only reason I knew was because I called Trudy because I felt guilty of having not talked to her in months." Said amber.

"You hadn't called us in 2 years!" Joy shouted.

" A lot has happened." Said amber.

"What brings you here?" Kt asked.

"Why, do you not want me here?" Amber asked angrily.

"No I was just trying to be friendly." Said KT.

" Oh well I was here for meetings and signings for my fashion industry. And I'm staying untill after the holidays." Said amber.

"Oh yes. You are big up there in fashion now." Jerome said causing amber to smile.

"Any word from nina in years?" Amber asked Turing especially towards Eddie.

" Amber, I-I'm not the osirion anymore." Eddie tried to whisper.

"What? I can't hear you?" Amber shouted.

"I'm not the osirion anymore!" Eddie shouted.

" Since When?" Joy asked.

"I'm sorry did we miss something?" Jerome asked pointing his finger towards joy referring towards them.

"Oh... Uh... WHERES Fabian? " Amber asked to changing the subject.

"I'll take you to him, just to warn you.-" Alfie was cut off by amber while she ran into his room.

"Fabian!" Screamed amber.

Nina?" Fabian questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"No. It's amber! And your still hung up on her?" Amber asked.

"Yes." Said Fabian moaningly.

"I haven't heard from her in years." Amber said.

"Nor have I. She was my girlfriend. Best friend. She was special." Said Fabian. "She was my best friend too you know." Said amber.

Fabian did not reply.

"Ambs, can we come back later, we are going to miss our reservation?" Alfie asked.

"Yea. And Fabian, when I come back. You better be ready for me to get you out of your funk." Amber said and walked out.

"Oh brother." Fabian said.

Amber and Alfie left for their date.

When they arrived there, their reservation was found right away. Amber was recognized as the greatest fashion designer in the country. Alfie found it weird because her fashion industry is mainly sold in the US.

"Alfie, do you remember when Fabian and Nina got back together, after senkhara and rufus were sucked down to ha-ell, and we all ran out screaming and hugged them?" Amber asked.

"Yea, it was a blast. That's one of the last days we saw Nina." said Alfie.

"3 weeks from that day, we never saw or spoke to her again. Only Eddie got the letter for Fabian. I still never believed that was happening, that she wasn't coming back." Said Amber.

" You shouldn't be talking, we barely heard from you in years." said Alfie.

"I'm here now though." Stated Amber.

A day later, Amber arrived at Anubis House at 10 am, for catchup time as Joy called it.

First, she was going shopping with KT and Joy.

Then, she was going out to lunch with Alfie, Eddie and Patricia.

Next, she'd say a quick hello to Jerome.

Her Last Catchup was the most important. Fabian. She was getting Fabian out of his funk.

- l-

Amber was never that close with Joy, KT wasnt either (other than Joys friendliness when she first arrived) .

Amber, never really got to know KT and she kinda saw her as the one to take Nina's place.

So, it was an awkward time somewhat.

"So... What do you guys want to talk about?" Asked Amber.

"I don't know..." said KT.

"How was fashion school?" Joy asked.

"um. good. It was a while ago that I was there." said Amber.

KT yawned.

"Joy, did you ever find someone?" asked Amber.

It wasn't the best topic to bring up, but Amber being Amber did.

"Im with Jerome, nobody mentioned it to you." Said Joy.

"But I thought he was with Mara?" Asked Amber.

"He cheated on Mara with Willow." Said Joy.

"Willow knew he was with Mara though. Did she?" Asked Amber.

"Nope. " said Joy.

"What happened to Willow after that then?" Asked Amber.

"... She dated Alfie." Said KT.

"What?" Ambre questioned.

"How about we go get some uhhh. Stuff, come on guys." Joy said awkwardly.

- e-

hhhAffer the 4 of them sat down, Amber decided to ask Alfie about Willow.

gh

"So, Alfie, what's this I heard. You uh. Dated Willow?" Asked Amber.

Eddie and Patricia Glanced at eachother.

"Umm." Said Alfie.

Amber got it out of him and the afternoon went through roughly.

-Fabians Turn-

"Fabian, glad to see your looking, good." Amber says sarcastically.

**Update Within the Next 3 days. I will be updating regularly and my next story will collaborate with the magcon viners! I will be writing a lot so, follow and favorite and REVEIW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Update Tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Amber, I really don't know why you're going insane about this" said Amber.

"Look Fabian, I am just trying to help you!" Amber said and rolled her eyes. "If you are really serious about this, I can help you. I can get my people to dig something up."

" Are you serious?" asked Fabian.

Amber shook her head yes.

"Yes, Amber if you could do that, I don't know how I could repay you." said Fabian.

"Anything, Fabian. Just name it." said Amber.

Amber walked out to go talk to Alfie.

3 Days Later

Alfie's phone rang. He answered the phone and Amber screamed:

"Alfie! I have the best news ever!" exclaimed Amber.

"What is it?" Alfie asked.

" I can't tell you, it's a surprise." said Amber.

" What do you mean!" Exclaimed Alfie.

"Just trust me, you're gonna be so excited! Its a ... Christmas Gift for everyone" Said Amber.

" When do I get this gift?" asked Alfie.

"Christmas Eve." Amber said.

"Oh okay, and Ambs!" said Alfie.

"Yeah!" said Amber.

"What are the plans for Christmas?" Asked Alfie.

"Oh, Well Christmas Eve at 2pm, we are going to your parents right?" Asked Amber. Alfie nodded. " At 5:30 I have to uhh... Change my clothes and well come here for the party." Said Amber.

"You're staying the night right?"Alfie asked.

"Um. Yes. And Christmas Day, We are spending the morning here and the afternoon at my moms right?" Amber asked.

"Sounds good to me, I can't believe Christmas Eve is 2 days away." Said Alfie.

"I have to go to a meeting." said Amber.

"Bye Ambs." Said Alfie before he kissed her goodbye.

"Bye."said Amber.

Fabians wish was coming true accept the ex girlfriend of his that was arriving today was not the one he wanted.

"Hello?" Said Mara as she walked into Anubis House.

"Mara!" Joy exclaimed running over to hug her.

"Oh! Mara! Good to see you!" Trudy said walking over to hug her.

All the others came around to say hello. But Mara made the effort to go talk to Fabian.

Fabian was reading in his room when the door opened.

"Mara!" Said Fabian.

"Fabian! I'm so sorry about everything that happened before I left." Mara exclaimed and hugged him with FabIan not even hugging back.

Amber's cell phone rang.

"Hey Amber! Did you know Mara was coming?" Asked Alfie as Amber answered.

"no! She is there?" asked Amber.

"Yes." Said Alfie.

"No, this ruins everything!"Amber screamed into her phone.


	6. Chapter 6

The Very Next Morning.

Christmas Eve was now One day away. Amber's surprise, goes unknown still and Mara is back and Fabian is considering getting back together with him.

Fabian's Pov:

"Look Mara, I still have feelings for you too. But, I don't know about getting back together. Not after everything that happened and what you said. I still feel like you feel that way." Fabian Said.

"No, Fabian. Listen to me. I still want to be with you. We're like two peas in a pod." Said Mara.

"Actually Mara, we aren't. I loved you for a while but now I don't know. We both are intelligent, that's it. You may have helped Sibuna with Ra and Sophia but School was always your thing. You were the Valedictorian." Said Fabian.

"You are still on that! That was years ago. Just because you 'saved' the world a few times means nothing. In the end it was Eddie and Supposedly Nina before she left." Mara before she left.

"Do you really have to bring her up into this?" exclaimed Fabian.

"My bad, I forgot you still love her and what was I again your most recent girlfriend. She isn't coming back Fabian. She is gone forever. You will never even see her again. You might as well forget about her." Said Mara.

"This is part of the reason we broke up! You know everything, huh. You know that Nina saved our lives by putting a 'cup' together, you know that her gran was all she had, you know that her gran was ill for a long time and to save her and us, she was going to wear the mask of Anubis and descend into the field of riches with a ghost. And you know that the only reason she didn't come back was because, she had to be kept apart from Eddie or they may have destroyed us all and that her gran once again became ill." Said Fabian.

"Actually, if she wanted to, she would've came back, it's not like she couldn't figure out that Eddie is no longer the Osirion if she was the chosen one." Remarked Mara.

"Who knows what could've happened to her. She was everything to me." Said Fabian.

"How can you say this right in front of me?" asked Mara.

"Oh please, you just want someone to make out with while you're here." Said Fabian.

"Why would you even think that? Fabian, I'm sorry. I took it to far with the Nina stuff." Mara walked over to him kissing his cheek.

Mara held Fabian in a tight embrace before she kissed him wildly. She began to unbuckle Fabians belt and Fabian lifted up her shirt. He looked at her and immediately backed away, buckled his pants and sat on his bed.

Alfie's Pov:

"It seems like Mara has been with Fabian for what seems like forever!" Said Patricia.

"Maybe, he will be happy now." Said Alfie.

"If that was the case, then why has he still been moping on about Nina forever?" Eddie said.

" Look, whatever it takes is good I guess." Patricia said.

"You're right. Wooah! What time is it?" asked Alfie.

"3:30 pm!" Said Eddie.

"I gotta go pick up Amber for dinner." Said Alfie. "Bye, guys see you later!"

"Bye!" said Patricia and Eddie.

Fabians Pov:

"Come On Fabian, you know you want to!" Mara said. She curled her finger up for him to come closer.

AN: Mara, may seem different but this is a result of bad influences at College.

"No, Mara, I think you should go." Said Fabian pointing towards the door.

"Why?" asked Mara.

"Because, I am not interested now." Said Fabian.

"Now? I'll come back later." Mara said and walked out quickly.

Amber's Pov:

Alfie and Amber drove to a restaurant for dinner.

"Alfie, are you sure Mara was in there for that long?" asked Amber.

"Yes, I think it's good for him." Alfie assured her.

"Not really." Said Amber.

"Just be happy for them, I think you need to let Fabina go to." Said Alfie.

"Hooray. Mabian." Amber said Sarcastically.

Ambers surprise was crumbling as things got worse.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Christmas Eve and everything was unevenly working out.

Amber arrived early in the morning with her suitcase because she was spending the night. She was staying in the guest room. Fabian was heading out for his cousins for the afternoon before he would return for Christmas eve dinner here but Mara worked her "Ways" and started talking to him.

"Fabian. How are you?" Mara asked.

"Fine. But why do you bring that up." Said Fabian.

"I want to you know… Get back together. I could even transfer colleges to here." Said Mara.

"Maybe." Fabian said.

"Maybe! No, Fabian, I'm serious about this. Don't you remember when we were happy?" asked Mara.

"Yeah. I do. And I loved everything about us then but this is now." Said Fabian.

"And we can make it better. Just trust me." Said Mara.

Mara kissed Fabian and he kissed back but then hurried out to catch the train.

"Fabian looked too happy leaving before." Said Amber.

"Oh, Amber forget about it." Patricia said.

"Yeah, Ambs, don't worry. He will be fine." Said Alfie moving closer to Amber that they were practically one.

"I've got to find Eddie, we have to go with his dad out to lunch or dinner with Eddies mom and sister." Patricia said and Alfie and amber replied bye.

Alfie kissed Amber on the cheek.

"Alfie." Amber said turning to him and smiling so bright he knew she loved him.

Alfie kissed her roughly. His hands brushed up against her face and her arms held his back. They kissed again. Amber wasn't even worrying about her surprise anymore but it was cutting to close for her to start doing that now.

They left for Alfie's parents.

Soon it was 5:30. Amber then and there had to tell Alfie first so they could stop and get "it".

"Alfie. WE HAVE TO GO AND GET MY SURPRISE!" exclaimed Amber.

"Alright but where is it we need to stop?" asked Alfie.

"The Airport… We have to pick up Nina!" Amber said with excitement.

"No way. How'd you get in touch with her?" asked Alfie.

"I promised Fabian that I would have my people have a look in on it. And we are going to be late to go and get her. Come on we have to drive faster." Amber exclaimed.

"Eddie, I really want to know what Amber's surprise was. "Said Patricia as they were driving back to Anubis.

"Don't us all Yacker, but we are going to find out most likely when we get back." Said Eddie.

"We are going directly back?" said Patricia.

"Yeah. Why not?" asked Eddie.

"You said we could stop and have some fun." Said Patricia.

Their definition of fun was different from everyone elses. They stopped and got stink bombs and drove past Victors 'new' house or where he lived after Anubis.

They knocked on his door and ran halfway back to the car, threw it in front of the house and Victor walked out screaming at the smell.

"Edison! Patricia! You rotten kids!" exclaimed Victor at the sight of them driving off laughing hysterically.

"Alfie! We made it with 10 minutes to spare." Exclaimed Amber as they walked into the airport.

Alfie said nothing but kissed her.

They talked about what they thought everyone's reactions at Anubis house would be.

Then it was announced that the flight Nina was on had been delayed 2 hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Fabian's Pov:

"Oh Dearies, I am getting worried. Alfie and Amber are over two hours late!" said Trudy.

"When can we eat?" asked Eddie.

"Eddie!" screamed Joy and Mara.

Everyone was sitting in the parlor and they decided to give them 10 more minutes because they weren't answering their phones.

"Trudy, how much longer do we have to wait?" Jerome asked.

"Jerome, are you the least bit concerned?" asked Fabian. "Never mind, don't answer that."

Within 2 minutes, the surprise had arrived.

Amber walked in through the door motioning for Alfie and Nina to follow and be quiet as well. She opened the doors into the parlor. As Amber made her first step, the house mates turned to see, jaws dropped, faces lit up, everyone but Mara was so happy.

"NINA!" Fabian screamed.

"Oh my Gosh." Said Patricia.

"Nina?..." Joy said.

"Nina, you're back!" said Jerome.

Mara mumbled great.

Nina smiled and everyone was standing because they felt the need to stand up when they talked.

This all happened within 10 seconds flat.

Less than a second later, Hugs began.

Fabian dashed to Nina. He stood there in front of her sadly then a smile came upon his face. A tear began to fall out of his eye. He couldn't believe she was standing right in front of him.

"Nina." Fabian said softly.

"I missed you too." She said pulling him into a hug.

Mara's eyes glared, she tried to act perfect but inside she was dying.

Fabian and Nina pulled apart but before everyone else could get in on the hugs, Eddie rushed his way to them.

"Nina, what ever happened to you." Said Eddie.

"Well as you know, I never came back because of… never mind." Said Nina.

"They all know now." Eddie said with regret.

Nina's jaw half dropped. "I didn't come back because Eddie and I HAD to be kept apart or destruction would happen. I didn't know what to do and before I had the chance to talk to Eddie, my gran became sick and I couldn't leave her. Your graduation day, The day the osirion in Eddie died, I could tell, it hit me like a random thought but Like a strike to the brain that made me almost pass out. I knew you were gone." Said Nina.

"So Why didn't you, come back if you knew." Said Patricia.

"Because I-I knew everything had changed, I knew I wouldn't just be able to walk back into your lives. My gran was still sick and I couldn't walk out on the things I had started." Nina said upsettingly.

"Nins, what things? And why did you come back now then?" Amber said with a bit of anger.

"The mysteries didn't stop here for me. "Said Nina. "I can't say anything else here ." Nina whispered to eddie.

"Why is it so depressing?" asked Jerome.

"I'm sorry guys, maybe I should just go." Said Nina.

"Nina, don't even think we don't want you here. Of course were upset but how could we not." Said Fabian.

"Yea, We didn't even get to give you a hug hello." Said Joy trying to be friendly.

Nina smiled.

"Nins, you never said why you came back now." Said Amber.

"I heard you on the phone and I had to say yes." Said Nina.

Amber went over to her to hug her and one by one even Mara, everyone hugged Nna.

Trudy walked in clueless to the fact that they were ALL THERE AND NINA too.

"OOOH! You're here. AND NINA!" Trudy said walking over to hug Nina.

Amber pulled Fabian aside.

"Fabian, kill whatever it is between you and Mara." Said Amber.

"How?" asked Fabian.

"You got your wish! Nina's here. Who knows for how long. You have to do whatever it takes for Fabina." Said Amber


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the day after Christmas at Anubis house was INTENSE.

"Mara?" asked Fabian.

"Oh hey Fabian." Said Mara getting up from her bed to hug him.

He stepped away from her.

"Look, we need to talk." Said Fabian.

"You are calling us off, aren't you?" asked Mara.

Fabian stayed quiet.

"Fabian… Once you do this, there's no turning around. Were done then." Said Mara.

"I didn't want to get back together in the first place." Said Fabian.

"Fine. I think it's time I left." Said Mara as she walked out wheeling her suitcase.

Fabian pushed his hand through his hair and sat out in the hall.

Nina exited her room and stopped to see Fabian sitting there.

"Oh, Hi." Said Nina waving at Fabian.

Fabian shot up off the ground and saw Nina's eyes.

"Hi." Said Fabian softly.

"Look…" said Nina being cut off by Fabian kissing her.

When they pulled apart, their smiles were bright enough to light up the world .

**cliffhanger kinda? Ik it's short but that's because I started to write my next story which will be 20 chapters 650 words about each chapter and it's a collab with magcon. TOMMORROW - its up. Copy this idea, your dead!**


End file.
